howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pouncer
|Source = Franchise}} Pouncer is one of the offspring of Toothless and the Light Fury who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Biography Birth and Early Life Some time after the dragons of the Hooligan Tribe left New Berk to live in the Hidden World, Toothless and his mate became parents to the three young Night Lights - Pouncer, Dart, and Ruffrunner. Visiting New Berk at Snoggletog About a decade after Toothless parted ways with Hiccup, he reminisces over the old times by drawing a picture of his rider and New Berk in the sand. Dart, bored with the daily routines of living at the Hidden World, grows curious about the picture's origin. One night, while their parents are sleeping, Dart convinces Pouncer and Ruffrunner to sneak out of the Hidden World and fly to New Berk with her to learn more about their father's past. They arrive in New Berk as Hiccup and the other Vikings are preparing for the Snoggletog Pageant. They manage to get close to Hiccup undetected (with Dart recognizing Hiccup from Toothless' picture), but they retreat upon seeing Hiccup's mechanical Toothless puppet, mistaking it for their father. They fly up to a cliff side after avoiding a sheep giving out their location. On the cliff side, they run into their parents, who are angry at them for running away. Before Toothless and the Light Fury can discipline them, the Snoggletog Pageant begins. The dragon family decides to stay and watch the performance. The pageant quickly turns chaotic when Gobber accidentally lights the stage on fire. The Night Lights watch as their father rescues Hiccup from falling off a cliff and fills in for Hiccup during the show's climax, where Toothless teaches them about the bond dragons forged with the Vikings. Their family flies away shortly after Toothless meets Hiccup's daughter, Zephyr. Before they leave, the family stops at the Haddock residence, where they eat a bowl Hiccup prepared with Toothless' favorite fish and leave behind a glowing crystal from the Hidden World as a gift. The Haddocks arrive home in time to watch Toothless, the Light Fury, and the Night Lights fly away from New Berk and back towards the Hidden World. Meeting Hiccup's Family Shortly after Toothless' family visited New Berk, Hiccup, Astrid and their children sail to return the favor and visit their dragons at the Hidden World. When they arrive at the entrance, Toothless doesn't recognize Hiccup at first and assumes a defensive stance on their boat to protect his family. Toothless eventually does pick up on Hiccup's familiar scent and happily reunites with his former rider. Hiccup and Astrid are then seen respectively flying Toothless and Stormfly with their children, with the Light Fury and the Night Lights following them. More Hijinks on New Berk Physical Appearance The Night Lights share most of their physique with their father while carrying several traits from their mother. Pouncer has white as his predominant body color with smaller black patches on his body. There is black tipping his head nubs and on most of his tail, as well as along his spine ridges. Pouncer has emerald green eyes. Personality True to his name, Pouncer is the most energetic and playful member of the trio. Pouncer certainly has some mischievous tendencies, especially when he becomes bored. His mischief is often completely harmless, but it can be a little annoying to some, particularly Ruffrunner. Aside from his troublesome nature, Pouncer is also as inquisitive and courageous as Dart. He is also outgoing and friendly, evidenced by the fact that he allowed himself to be touched by a human, in particular by Nuffink. Abilities and Skills '''Cloaking:' The Night Lights are capable of cloaking in the same manner as their Light Fury lineage. After flying through a plasma blast, their scales become representative of their surroundings, allowing them to temporarily disappear from sight. Speed and Agility: Even as babies, the Night Lights can effortlessly keep pace with their parents and perform simple aerial stunts such as spinning in the sky without signs of slowing down. Strength: The Night Lights are strong enough to carry one of their own with their claws. Endurance and Stamina: The Night Lights have enough stamina to fly from the Hidden World to New Berk on their own. Relationships Dart, Ruffrunner, and Their Parents The Night Lights are very close to their parents, who in return care about them equally. All three of them are very inquisitive about their father's story on humans, which led them to venture out from the Hidden World. When Toothless and his mate realized that their offspring were missing, they grew worried and scolded them for leaving home without permission. However, the Night Lights mended their errors when they witnessed the Snoggletog Pageant, particularly the scene that showed how their father brought peace between humans and dragons. Appearances Trivia *Pouncer is often mistaken as a female, probably due to his greater resemblance to his mother. References Site Navigation Category:Baby Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Males Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming Category:Dragons that can Camouflage Category:Medium Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:Toothless (Franchise) Category:Light Fury (Character) Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters